


[VD]无非月下

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 大正风味大麦茶。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	[VD]无非月下

但丁穿着木屐走在雨水淌过的青石板路上，他没有撑伞，戴着浮士德，如潮水般的湿气覆在帽檐上，他扫了扫衣袖上的水珠，穿过红色勾栏的砖桥，穿梭在青瓦和钟楼之间。行人们与他逆着方向，步履匆匆。于是但丁避开了人群，找到了个歇脚的茶寮。

这是件很有趣的事情。

雨水滴在雨蓬上，老板娘给他端来了一杯冒着热气的大麦茶，低声询问他还要点些什么。但丁想了片刻，最终还是将草莓圣代换成了抹茶芭菲。老板娘笑着用日语说了句好，转身走进店里。

但丁捧着木质的茶杯，周围除了他以外，还有其他正在避雨的人，他们的视线总是或明或暗地打量着他。即使是穿着深红色的和服，他依旧披上了一件西式的外套，整个人包裹得严严实实。英俊的容貌和随性的姿态无疑表现出了他并不属于这片土地，是个旅客。

他并不好奇周围的人对他嘈杂的议论，好奇着他的来历。他抿了一口热茶，带着麦香的苦涩茶汤溢满了嘴唇，指腹摩挲着杯口的木纹。他来到这里，起因如他过去所接的那些任务一样，委托人拜托他来这里解决一起由恶魔引起的事件。不过但丁在接受委托之前，也曾向穿着和服的委托人提出了自己的疑问：

“一般来说，我不接那边的活儿，太远了……更何况在日本，也有干这行的，你们管他们叫驱魔人，或者是阴阳师。”他摊开手，表现出了自己的为难，他已经退休了，希望坐在他对面的这位女士另请高明，他可以介绍另一位年轻的恶魔猎人给他。

可是姓为紫的少女轻抿嘴唇，露出含蓄的笑容，带着几分日本人特有的委婉，说道：“此事非您莫属。”她将装有委托金的信封用双手推向但丁，再一次诚恳地说道：“拜托了，这边我已经全部安排好了。”

但丁笑了一声，在紫的面前打开了信封，首先是两张飞往日本栃木的机票，接着是两张身份证明。但丁将信封扔回桌上，在少女起身告辞的时候对着他比了个知道了的手势。

少女起身，对着他弯腰道歉。她抬起头时，神采奕奕，笑着说道：“希望我明年能回到家乡，家乡的紫藤花已经开了。”

在紫走后，但丁捏着机票，跃跃欲试地问维吉尔，你想不想去旅行，需要坐十二个小时横跨半个地球的那种。

但丁对自己的工作并不抱有热情，任何喜欢的事情变成工作之后，都会变得很无聊。可是同维吉尔一起旅行却给工作赋予的意趣。维吉尔没有拒绝他的邀请，甚至没有抗议一起坐飞机，明明他只需要用阎魔刀开了空间隧道，却还是任由但丁抱着毯子，歪着头靠在他的肩膀上睡了几个小时。他们的时间很长，长到找出许多消磨时间的办法。但丁却并不觉得这有什么问题，他以前的时间也很长，更何况现在还多了一个人陪他。

老板娘给他端来了甜品，用英语简单地介绍了几句。但丁耐心地听着，她对于自己家制作的抹茶非常有信心，原本仅仅是想着入乡随俗的但丁被她说动了，变得好奇了起来。他用日语对着老板娘道了声谢，接着就在她转身回店后，挖了一口抹茶冰激凌送进嘴里。柔滑又苦涩的茶香混合着奶油融化在嘴里，与去了软壳煮得烂熟又渍过蜂蜜的红豆相得益彰。但丁挑起眉毛，暗道味道真的不错。

难怪维吉尔会喜欢。

他们的任务很简单——请找出盘踞在紫藤园里的恶魔并将它超度。这是一种比较委婉的说法，直白点讲，就是物理超度。但丁擅长干这个，于是他抱着忙里偷闲的心情，就把这个任务当成一次公费旅游。找到下榻的酒店后，就带着玩乐的心思，拿着导览手册，跟前台的侍应生交谈了起来。

维吉尔走进大堂的时候，看到的就是这幅画面。但丁穿着宽松的浴衣一手捏着广告，一手支着前台，而同样穿着和服的工作人员，正在热情地给他解释这里有什么值得游览的地方。

“这是什么地方？”但丁好奇地问道。

“这里以前有一个紫藤园。”

“那现在呢？”

“还是紫藤园，不过已经荒废了。”工作人员犹豫了一下，还是如实告知了但丁，“那里曾经住了一家人家，不过十年前发生了一件不好的事情。在那之后就荒废了。”

“什么不好的事情？”但丁继续追问。

而工作人员则变得忌讳莫深。但丁只好转移话题，继续听他介绍周围的景点。

而当但丁兴致勃勃地告诉兄长他发现的情报时，维吉尔却并不好奇。在他看来，了解委托的起始因缘并不会对他们的委托产生什么影响，过去所发生的事情无法改变，他更看重结果。

但丁很自然地接了句：“你真无趣。”

他们到达日本的第一天，就在互相背对着的背的夜晚里结束了，当然这是但丁单方面的抗议。当他半夜醒来，发现维吉尔没有躺在身边的时候，还是瞬间坐直了身体。瓷白的月光透过窗户洒在他的身上，在地上烙出深沉的影子。庭院里错落有致的山石花草突然变得不解风情，只剩下夜风簌簌。但丁的手指无意识地勾划着身下的竹编地板。他给自己倒了一杯茶，等茶凉透了还是没有等回维吉尔。

他把凉茶饮尽，打算去找他。

可是还没等他穿上风衣，维吉尔直接推开门，回到了他的面前。

但丁尴尬地笑了一声，立刻指责道：“是你先不告而别的。”

维吉尔绕过他的身旁，走到茶几边，手背碰了下茶壶，说道：“茶凉了。”

“你居然还有心情管这个！”但丁突然生气了，他抓住维吉尔的衣襟，眼睛里怒火冲冲，大声问道：“你到哪里去了！”

“你不是好奇吗？”维吉尔拍了下弟弟的手，而几乎炸毛的但丁却瞬间被安抚了下来。他听见维吉尔的声音凑近自己的耳边，熟悉的气音灌进耳朵里。“我们可以早点解决这件事情。”

但丁放开了维吉尔，自顾自地躺回床铺里，让见鬼的维吉尔自己去搞定这个委托吧。

但丁又一次抱怨着突然消失的维吉尔，他同样不会承认自己是在故意同他较劲，类似于他们小时候会玩的游戏，明明在意得不得了，却非要假装对他的行踪不感兴趣的样子。已经三天了，除了每天的晚饭，以及睡前的交谈。但丁原本计划好想同维吉尔一起去的地方竟一个也没有去。他也没什么兴趣了，甚至想着是不是能够早点回去。

雨快要停了。原本因为避雨而暂留的行人们匆匆地互相告别，撑起伞走进了雨里。

但丁嚼着玉米片，又喝了口热茶。他在人群中显得格外慵懒闲适，仿佛自己真的只是来度假的，将委托扔给维吉尔毫无负担。他也知道自己有时候得过且过，但是他的兄长却好像是他在镜子里的另一面——目标明确，且控制欲极强。小时候的喜好已经消散在了时间里，他对于维吉尔的了解不亚于看到一本崭新的书，书里是用他不了解的文字所书写的内容，他觉得这些字都认识自己，可他辨认起来却有些吃力。然后每次了解到新的内容后，则又充满了惊奇与新鲜感。

维吉尔也会对一些东西产生好奇。

“你喜欢川端康成吗？”

昨晚，但丁躺在榻榻米上，看着维吉尔手中的书，故意问道：“芥川龙之介？大江健三郎？”

“都不。”维吉尔冷淡地回答道，手指又拈过一页纸。他快要看完了，只剩下最后几页。

可是但丁依旧不依不饶，他总是关注着维吉尔，在他们待在日本的三天里，他发现维吉尔很喜欢抹茶，也对日本剑道有着特别的兴趣。他像是抓住了兄长的小秘密，正准备大肆嘲笑一番，故意说道：“插花？书法？”他掰着手指，一一细数，将自己知道的内容一股脑地倾泄出来，“净琉璃？你喜欢狂言都可以！”

维吉尔将视线从书本移到他的脸上，毫不意外地收获了但丁挑衅的笑容。他起身合上书，带着压迫感的影子覆在但丁的身上。但丁笑容不变，却被兄长按住了肩膀向后仰去。

自从但丁发现维吉尔的分身会跳舞，还是迪斯科，他就像是在同维吉尔孜孜不倦地玩着解谜游戏，充满兴趣地探索起了那些维吉尔从未对他刻意隐瞒的秘密。不过，虽然他永远搞不清但丁的脑袋瓜里在想什么，但是却慢慢地摸索出了他们相处的办法——但丁感到无聊了。所以他放下了阎魔刀，摩挲着弟弟腰肢的时候像是拂过一张被灰尘掩盖的羊皮纸，探索着被时间刻下又斑驳的字迹。

但丁止住了笑，他向后仰着脖子，任由兄长的手掌探进大敞的领口，解下松垮的腰带。他双腿大张，胯骨吱嘎，维吉尔捏着腿根的手很用力，他不由得倒吸了一口气，又立刻被兄长的嘴唇堵住了呻吟。进入的过程很漫长，他感受一阵天旋地转。情欲颠倒夜色，由薄转浓。他配合地扭动腰肢将身体里的性器绞得更紧，双腿紧紧地交叠在维吉尔的背后。

维吉尔随手将他额头上的汗水抹去，问他：“你喜欢吗？”

但丁咽下口水，嘟哝着：“还行。”可是他虚张声势般的表演还未结束，维吉尔就得寸进尺地往他的前列腺上反复顶弄。他呜咽着叫出声，如同被情潮淹没般，眼中朦胧如春雨泛滥。维吉尔操地太用力了，但丁觉得自己这几天以来的不满和抱怨都被他的性器碾碎，又重新拼凑在一起，化作了自己脱口而出的呻吟。维吉尔低头，咬住他的嘴唇，将他的声音逼回口中。压抑的喘息回荡在他们的房间里，维吉尔捂住了他的嘴，手指将下巴捏得生疼。但丁歪着腿，任由粗硬的性器在他湿软的后穴里进进出出，他的脑子热得发胀，却还不忘探出舌头舔弄着维吉尔的掌纹。

他的哥哥故意告诉他，房间的隔音效果很差。他固执地像一个从母亲那里得到一块糖的孩子，只肯自己躲起来慢慢地舔舐，哪怕任由糖融化在水里，他也不想与旁人分享。而但丁则是他得到的最好的糖。

但丁却只尝到了干涩，以及手心里汗水的咸味，他的舌尖描绘着粗糙的纹路，他被操得分不清究竟是维吉尔的掌心更热，还是他喷洒的呼吸更热。他的脑子发昏，全身的感官都集中在了后穴。于是维吉尔擒住了又湿又软的舌头，但丁回过神的时候手指同样插进了他的嘴里，翻搅了起来。他舌根又苦又涩，维吉尔却开始用指腹搔刮起了敏感的上颚。他说不出话，口水从酸胀的嘴角溢出。仿佛自己浑身上下都淌着水，正如月光淌在庭院的石泉上。

维吉尔看着他先一步达到了高潮，从眼角流下的分不清是情动的汗水还是泪液。他想起徘徊在荒园里的那只恶魔，独守枯藤不肯离去。它对维吉尔说，地狱实在是太远了。

“这里没有你要等的人。”

拟态成人类模样的恶魔轻轻地笑了，他说：“我是为了自己。”他恳求魔王陛下再给他最后一个晚上。

维吉尔转身离开。他觉得自己好像真的受到了弟弟的影响，这世间所有具有腐蚀性的毒药都比不上但丁的眼泪，这种感觉就仿佛泡在人类所制造的硫酸里，冷硬的心脏裂开了一道道滹隙。他低下头亲吻弟弟的头发，又觉得像是被轻柔的绒毛所托举着，那些不可察觉的柔情悄无声息地钻进了盔甲，使得一种从心里冒出来的痒泛到了指尖。

他感到无所适从，却又了然自若。

这种对立又统一的矛盾同样出现在了但丁的身上。他感到疲惫，意识流动得很慢，他刚刚才从情欲的洋流中爬上岸，此时正倒在沙滩上，任由起伏的潮水漫过身体，海浪轻柔地拍打着他。

过了好久，他才找回了自己的声音，哑着嗓子问：“今晚你要去哪里？”

“哪都不去。”

“嗯，”得到答案的但丁心满意足，困意开始抬头，他蹭了蹭枕头，含混地说着，“再陪我一会……”

维吉尔的体温贴在他的背后，他听见哥哥的声音，“睡吧。”

起床的时候，房间里已经没有了维吉尔的身影，但丁摸了把泛凉的床铺，无奈地叹了口气。更无奈的是，因为昨晚的情事，他的脖子上全是红印，不得不穿上了严实的外套，还不忘用浮士德的围巾遮住。

好在春末夏初的天气还不算很热。

雨已经停了，茶寮里只剩下了他。但丁突然发现，没有维吉尔的时候，他的时间格外地多，多到不知道该如何消磨。

他自嘲了一声，却不急着离开。

而老板娘则给他送来了一份点心紫色的花型糕点：“这是送给您的，请品尝。”

他好奇地问道：“这是什么？”

“紫萝糕。”老板娘笑着解释，怕但丁没有听懂，又用英语说了一遍。

“紫藤也可以做成点心吗？”

“可以，花瓣可以吃，但是豆荚却有毒。”

但丁用竹刀切了一小块放进嘴里，轻软的糕点融化在口中，甜而不腻，又包裹着紫藤花的淡香，他称赞了一句：“很好吃。”

“这是刚刚做好的。”老板娘叹了口气，接着说道：“昨晚一夜之间，紫藤园里的花全都开了，我们已经十多年没有见到花开了，自从那个孩子离世之后。”

但丁微微一笑，光风霁月。老板娘怔了片刻，对他道了声歉，匆匆离开。

维吉尔找到但丁的时候，他正好吃完最后一口点心。但丁抬起头，问他要不要来杯热茶，维吉尔摇头。但丁整理了一下衣袖，站了起来，发出邀请：“陪我走走？你都没有陪我到处逛逛。”

维吉尔应邀走在他的身侧，而但丁步行的方向则正好是荒芜的紫藤园。他几次想说些什么，却又觉得什么都不说更好。静止的默契萦绕在他们的周围，旁边渐渐有了人声，一夜开花的紫藤引起了居民和游客的好奇，他们穿梭在人群里，却又仿佛与所有人都隔开，但丁微微转头，就能看到站在身侧的兄长。

“你在看什么？”

“那边有卖糯米团子，我想吃那个。”

维吉尔拗不过弟弟，只好乖乖掏钱，但丁咬着三色团子，得意得像个恶作剧成功的孩子。

漫天的紫藤灿若晚霞闯进他们的视野，蜿蜒无际，目光所到之处，全是因为最后一场春雨而努力盛开的花。花穗挂枝头，花开不知夏，问归何处，无非月下。

“我也是刚刚才知道的。”但丁的声音兀地响起，“你觉得这是一个巧合吗？”

“当然不是。”维吉尔肯定地回答了他。


End file.
